onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:12th Supernova
In times long past, the sages left mystical messages for the future. The few texts they have been able to translate lie here. Zehahaha Your talk page virginity is mine >:3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC) uhhh... h...how was i acting stupid?? 15:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Moriah's birthday? Hi im from China. DEEP BLUE Chinese version said Moriah's birthday is Sep 6th, but here you insist on 5th. I hope you can check that. THX 掘井者 (talk) 14:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC)掘井者 Italy > England What a game! Watching your team getting their asses kicked was a wonderful site indeed. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 00:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) re:Graves Yeah, take them out. I didn't even know they were there. We don't even see any images of the characters themselves and gravestones aren't characters. 17:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) re:Revising I would choose a word other than "ridiculous". Inane would be better. 21:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) That would fall under inane. 00:46, June 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 08:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Wrongly Accused the image i uploaded was taken from an anime episode, but i recieved a message from you warning me not to upload fan art Scene image was from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG8Q-VMvLZE&feature=kp immage: YonkoLuffy1 (talk) 17:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Kenbunshoku of Teach Uhm... ok, it seems you're right. Blackbeard talked about Luffy's spirit in Impel Down, so he's likely a kenbushoku haki user, and he used it in Jaya. I'm sorry. --Meganoide (talk) 14:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that bit in mock town is not indicative of anything other than Teach being a judge of character. Finding out a guy like Luffy is worth 100 mil is just like finding out a guy in torn jeans and an old t-shirt is actually a billionaire. 15:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) He could easily have just seen that by looking. Even real people can tell there is something different about someone just by looking. 16:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey just wanted to ask about some details Hey well I came to the chat today after a long time ( as busy with the first year of college but now that it had ended I am back) and piece enrik told me that most of the chat takes place on a Skype group or something, he said that I should contact you for the details. Reply me soon 20:39, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Oi I saw your message on chat. Sorry I couldn't respond, I was making a sandwich. How you been? I fucking love bread (talk) 00:56, July 9, 2014 (UTC) re:Redirect Is it like rename it to the article page, and then again to the template page, so the talk page would go along with it? If so, it's now done. 21:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Redirect for both template page and talk page are deleted. The talk page is there, someone just needs to write something in it to refresh the edit counts (right now it says 0, but one more edit may change it to 4 or something). 21:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) i don't understand why my edit to the Merra Merra no mi page was concidered vandalism. the info i deleated was outdated and/or incorrect and/or unconfirmed, and even contridicted some of the other information in the section When does the ST ban forum reopen? --Meganoide (talk) 23:21, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Glad you caught that on 649's anime notes, Thanks. I was skimming and saw that the second half of the sentence had incorrect tense and forgot to correct the first half. Past-present makes sense, while present-present does not. Sometimes I'm impulsive, and not thorough. MrHammer91 (talk) 02:35, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Wow, your really kicking my ass at English! My second slip up. Jesus, this is embarrasing :( MrHammer91 (talk) 03:05, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo Yo, Nova! Who's my Secret Santa? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:21, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now and will be for around an hour, so get crack-a-lacking! Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:27, December 16, 2014 (UTC) You're too quick! (I'm too slow?) Hey Nova, watch out for when people are on their second or third Image Guidelines violation, I need to delete their images or have other editors not add the categories, etc. It's about teaching the new users how to do things, and doing it for them doesn't help. Thanks for the effort though. 17:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Borderlands Well that was really unexpected and convenient Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) IGR ban Just saw his deleted contribs, banned him now. Re:New User Rights Group Well, that's for the "new" forums feature, a feature we don't have enabled here, so I think nothing will really change for us here. But let me know if some crazy stuff goes down and people aren't allowed to edit forums or something, as judging by the comments on that blog, it is rather buggy. 02:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, excuse me... I don't know... Now I never do this after ! Excuse me Monkey -d- 13:07, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: ey, Nova, wassup man? --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 22:52, January 28, 2015 (UTC) pic guideline uh....ok 21:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blog Rules I wasn't intending to solely compare their strengths, but rather make it more of a popularity thing as like "Which is your favorite, Crocodile or Doflamingo," as well as having the community decide which one of them would win in a fight, although I realize that the second one goes dangerously close to violating the rule. So I'll probably not do it now at least, since I'm pretty much delirious. Re: Popcorn Please Nova, I don't need scientists, my popcorn is already perfect :3 16:40, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Marines Sup, do you still want to be the leader of the Grammar Marines? 02:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I feel like you knew this was coming... Nova, your post on SHB's blog in response to Joekido was rude, and I feel like you knew that. He has been warned not to do that again in the future. However, since I had already warned you about bad behavior in blog comments, I've had to ban you for a day. Please try not to do this again in the future. Thanks. 02:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm not objecting to the ban, but if that was all it took to get me banned the next time I'm drunk ought to be enlightening. 14:05, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Image Guidelines Blah blah thanks for the notice blah blah. I'll make sure to blah blah in the future blah blah blah. Blah these guidelines may blah some revision blah blah. --Blah (blah) 13:15, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Indeed. All those blahs gone, never to be regained...--Xilinoc (talk) 13:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Panda Have some Panda. 01:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Better to link you some SFW links and then laugh about it than linking you NSFW links and then getting banned for it by JSD. But really? Telling me about your non existence sex life with Panda? Dude. 13:47, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Golden Sun Cheers for help so far. Don't worry about it, chat has stopped working for me also.[[User:Besty17|'Besty17']][[User talk:Besty17|'Talk']] 00:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay, if you want :/ 15:40, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blog Rules Thank you for telling me the rules. I do have 2 questions. 1. Reguarding the blog rules as long as I have more than 2 characters can I make a One Piece blog game which would compare the strengths of 3 or more characters? 2. How do I edit my signiture? OtakuWeekly (talk) 12:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Reporting for duty I do remember signing up for the Grammar Crew, and I am still interested in it. :D *salute* MizuakiYume (talk) 20:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Of course I remembered. I'm still in. 20:43, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I know that I almost forgot about it. Still too busy working on the finals here. I'll be taking a few jobs from the page and will add some more on Friday. Still interested. :D 12:43, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Stubbing team: funny title for a serious issue You are an admin, aren't you? Forgive my ignorance about it, but usually I don't care about who's the boss. I usually do my work. In Talk:episode 384 a lot of users (and you) agreed to trim the summary. I got angry, at the start of the discussion, because it was already decided in Talk:episode 682 to do that kind of work, when it is necessary. I thought (and I still think) that nobody should be allowed to restart the same discussion on the same arguement in another page, when a clear majority was reached the first time. That user is for sure kidding us. I'm asking you two things: * to create a rule about the right to trim that summaries. Do you want to start with a forum and a poll? Ok, but the discussion already exists on those two talk pages... * to think about what were that user's intentions in re-opening the same discussion. Can I say my opinion? He is trolling against my edits. Ok, thank you for reading. --Meganoide (talk) 00:18, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll past the same post on JSD's talk page. BTW thank you for agreeing. About the grammar team, for sure my pages need a grammar check and for sure I'll add them to their job list. I'm waiting to understand where to add them! --Meganoide (talk) 20:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Grammar Crew Hey. Sorry for my late reply. I'm still interested in joining the crew. I haven't seen your IM because I was busy in school those days. But, since it's summer now, I'll try to contribute as a crew member and on this wiki. hey Good job banning someone without any proof [[User:Taboo11|'Taboo' ]] [[User talk:Taboo11|'Talk']] 14:50, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Did you just proved yourself to be a sock? Joekido (talk) 14:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Uhh, so i'm also banned from the main site. Anyway you still didn't say why you think i'm this "gal" guy/girl; other than me being new. note: i know that creating socks to avoid bans is against the rules but i had no choice since you infinite banned me Azerty111 (talk) 16:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) You still don't have any proof that I'm a sock, so again, why am I banned. And don't you have a way to check that someone is a sock or not, because like this, this wiki won't get a lot of new users. Azerty11 (talk) 18:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Quiz Thank you for fixing my work. --Meganoide (talk) 13:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Guideline Reminders Reminder Hi there! Sorry, but we have some policies on reminder templates that you may not be following. Please read the Reminders Reminder before contributing more reminders on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Thank you. 18:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC)